1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic nanomedicine for tumor suppression and therapy, and in particular to a magnetic nanomedicine for tumor suppression and therapy, that can be implemented without the need of surgical operation, and that is also capable of increasing local medicine concentration by means of a magnetic field.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, Epirubicin (EPI) is widely utilized in therapy of several cancer diseases, however, since it is strongly toxic to the heart, its dosage applied and its therapy effectiveness are rather limited. Presently, most of the carrier used to carry EPI is provided by polymer nano-particles, polymer vesicles and liposome of nano-structure. Though it has the advantages of avoiding being decomposed quickly in human body, and capable of being released gradually and slowly, hereby prolonging its circulation time in the body, yet its medicine encapsulation rate is restricted due to the particle size of the carrier, and its medicine releasing speed can not be precisely controlled, also its particle size is overly large (about 150-300 nm), thus it can not be concentrated in large quantity around the area of tumor, hereby causing serious side-effects to other organs of the human body. Therefore, the present invention provides a simplified manufacturing process to produce a new type of magnetic nano-medicine (EPI/SPAnH/MNPs, DOX/SPAnH/MNPs), that can be guided and concentrated to the tumor area by an external magnetic field without the need of a surgical operation, thus increasing local medicine concentration and effectiveness of therapy, and avoiding being toxic to the heart and causing side effects to the entire body due to over dosage.
In addition, presently, since the medicine of the prior art for treating malignant tumor, such as Epirubicin (EPI) is toxic to the heart, therefore, how to make use of a medicine delivery system to slow down the releasing speed of medicine in human body, and reducing its side-effects to various organs, such as heart, is an important task that has to be solved urgently in this field.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the magnetic nanomedicine of the prior art is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.